My Hetalia Drabble Collections
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Just some random small plots popping into my mind and I think I should share with others. Rated T for just in case. Current chapter: '2012 Christmas Bloodbath Hijake' Slight SuFin
1. Admit it

**Singing: I…do not know what's going on. I found myself writing this random drabble in PRAC today and it was…so funny (to me anyway) so I wanted to post it up. And c'mon, dear readers, you all have the same headcanon as me!**

**I only own the story here, that's all, I only used what not is mine for this story.**

~.~.~.~.~

"Come on, Liet."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Eduard and Raivis totally told me everything!"

Toris instantly stopped filling out his current paperwork. His hand was hovering over the paper as he mentally screamed "_Those snitches!_" before trying to think up an excuse as Feliks waited expectantly behind him. Sadly, none came up so he just coolly said, "I do not what you are talking about."

"Lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet," Feliks whined as he walked up to Toris, flinging his arms around his best man and swing from side to side. "Just admit it already!"

Toris stayed still, not making a move as Feliks continued to mess around. He felt his best friend's lips pressing into the back of his head, waiting for the confession. But still, Toris just shook him off and resumed back to his work. "No."

Suddenly, the swivel chair he was sitting on was spun around by a great force. He let out a surprised yelp before coming face to face with an angry, and threatening to cry Personification of Poland. As Toris tried to calm Feliks down, the Polish man huffed angrily before crying, "Damn it, Liet! Just admit you like My Little Pony already so then we can be Brony Buddies!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Told you it was random. And now I'm finding myself writing about England's quest for New Zealand's gender…this might as well be my drabble collection story…**


	2. Let's Burn Hot Water!

**Singing: This was inspired by a post on FB in the "I Survived The Hetapocalypse"…it…reawakened one of my cooking experiences so here's something similar…although I don't think you CAN burn water 0_0**

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano was in _heaps_ of trouble now. Because of him getting so into playing with the local cats today, he forgot he was boiling hot water. And now Ludwig's whole _house_ was filled with the smell of smoke. The pot, with a glass lid on it and was always used by the Italian for cooking pasta, was now piping hot and the water in it was _burnt. _He never thought it was possible, but water _can _be burnt if they were boiled for too long.

What could be worse?

Oh, right.

How about _Ludwig caught his careless mishap?_

Feliciano gulped, hands holding onto the edge of the sink for support as Ludwig glared at him from the doorway. He hoped that if he couldn't hide the smell of the smoke, then maybe he could hide the evidence of the ruined pot. Sadly, that was not possible.

"What. _Happened?_" Ludwig demanded in a voice that could even melt diamonds. Feliciano let out a terrified squeak as he lost his balance from fear.

"I uh..." Feliciano muttered nervously. "I burnt...burnt the..."

"You burnt the _pot?_" Ludwig asked menacingly.

Feliciano wanted to say yes, but instead he replied jokingly, "Ve...I burnt...the hot water?"

The look on the German's face was not amused one bit.

Feliciano jumped back up quickly and turned to the sink. "But it will be alright!" he exclaimed in assurance. "I'll just wash this all off and it will be okay! Nothing will go wrong next time, I promise!" He instantly turned the cold water on at full blast, letting it splash on the _still hot _pot and lid. And because of that, the pot made a loud hissing noise just as the glass lid exploded instantly.

Ludwig watched the scene of the glass shards flying at every direction, causing Feliciano to jump from surprise and fall onto the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

"_ITALIEEEEEEEEEEEN!_"

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Sorry, Italy! m(T.T)m**


	3. One word

Another day, another World Meeting, another craziness. Kiku and Elizaveta snuck around the building during the break, watching the other nations socialize with each other in order to make up their fantasies. This was the best way for them to take their minds off boring yet stressful issues everyone would bring up and get into the things they like. Shonen-ai with a hint of yaoi.

And they had their usuals. Feliciano being super clingy to Ludwig (Elizaveta actually have quite a photo collection of them together, thanks to Kiku), Lovino being the usual tsundere towards Antonio, Arthur blowing off at Alfred and Francis while Matthew just laughed awkwardly beside them. And there was Berwald hugging his wife against him tightly as Matthias yapped away before Nicolai kill him off.

The Hungarian sighed and glanced at his partner in crime. She wanted to see him and Heracles together again, because they ara a _rare couple, _rarer than Francis flirting with Matthew without Alfred and Arthur around. Unknown to her though, Kiku secretly wanted Elizaveta to run into another one of PruAus' moments. He wanted drama!

Both of them quickly ducked away around the corner just as Yao came close to them. They couldn't get caught, especially by this four thousand years old man who would berate Kiku on teaching Elizaveta his immoral cultures.

They watched him leave, sighing in relief as they were safe. But then they looked up and saw a large looming figure racing towards his favourite Asian nation with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yao-ie!" Ivan sang as he glomped the Chinese man from behind. The smaller of the two squeaked in surprise, screaming in difficult to understand Chinese as he flailed about to get the Russian off him.

Unbeknownst to the pairing, Kiku and Elizaveta had to hide around the corner, holding their noses and mouths as they nosebleed rapidly from that _one __word _Ivan said.

_Oh my Gosh, we were so blind! _

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: This one is stupid and not my best, but I'm sure some of you thought about it once ^_^;**


	4. Peace Disrupted

**Singing: I am in a happy place… I am in a happy place… I am in a happy place… I am in a happy place…**

~.~.~.~.~

The meeting was over, and every nation began to catch up on each other and how they were doing lately. So far, and surprisingly, today was the best World Meeting ever. No arguments, no one went off topic, ninety percent of the nations here were actually paying attention, no disruptions. Everything was perfect today.

…

Well…not exactly.

Okay, Feliciano was napping on one of the couches in the hall during the last break, and, since he was being too soft towards the Italian lately, Ludwig decided to let him sleep in and later force him to do an hour's worth of training. That didn't go so well, as now Feliciano was nowhere to be found in the building.

He made his way past the Baltics and Nordics, followed by the Asian countries, before he reached Kiku and Antonio. "Hey, Kiku, Antonio, you haven't seen Feliciano, have you?"

"Not since after the last break, why?" Kiku asked with curiosity.

"I left him in the hall to nap and now he's missing."

"Oh, no," Antonio bit his lips and started to worry. "Have you looked outside?"

"He wouldn't go wandering outside in this weather," Ludwig gestured to one of the windows. The sky was a horrible grey and the storm was making the outer world rattle with the wind and rain.

"Well, how about we look for him together?" Kiku suggested.

"That's good, we could help Lovino as well. He's looking for him-"

Just then, when there was the sound of thunder heard, a loud _slam _on the double door was followed, making everyone hush down in an instant. Lovino stood there with his feet in the air for a second, before making his was in, dragging a traumatized Feliciano by the collar in one hand while gripping onto a laptop with another.

"_Alright!_ Which one of you fucking bastards made this!" he slammed the laptop down onto the long table, glaring at everyone he saw. No one dared to speak, so Ludwig, Kiku and Antonio quietly made their way up to the brothers. The Spaniard tried to coax the Southern Italian down while Feliciano's best friends tried to make their usually cheery friend say something.

"I'm in a happy place…I'm in a happy place…" Feliciano murmured, rocking back and forth on the floor while staring at nothing in particular. Kiku frowned at this and lifted his friend's face to look at him. But all he got was a horrified scream in his face and a babble of incoherent string of words. Even with Ludwig holding him down, the Italian just screamed louder.

Alfred, finally taking the initiative, took the laptop and opened it. Everyone saw his eyes skimming through the words. Those near him heard him mutter 'Hetalia Episode 23.5' and 'gore' a few times before he slowly became pale, uttering, "Who the hell write this _crap_! This reminds me of 'Cupcakes'!"

Arthur, Francis, Yao, and Matthew took the laptop, giving each other an inquisitive look before they read what the laptop offered.

Arthur was the first to go. "I think I'm going to be sick," was all he said as he rushed out of the room, hopefully to the nearest rest room.

"Wait for me!" Francis and Matthew shouted as they ran after him. Yao staggered after them but he couldn't make it and collapsed when another thunder was heard.

The Asian, Nordic and Baltic nations were next to read it. "EW!" Mei screamed before slapping Yong Soo on the back, who yelled, "Hey, I didn't make this!"

Feliks was reading over Toris' shoulders. "Oh my GOD! I would be like, traumatized too!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Tino asked in horror. Berwald, who was next to his wife, was covering Peter', Sven' and Hanatamgo's confused eyes. Chris, Alex and the other micronations were also covering the younger or innocent eyes.

Ivan and Natalya snapped once Katya began to cry. "Who's responsible?" Ivan asked with a pissed off smile.

"It's disgusting!"

The Frying Pangle Trio was even more unimpressed.

"REVOLTING!"

"AS IF THEY WOULD DO THAT!"

"THIS GOES BELOW UNAWESOME!"

The laptop was passed around to everyone who was willing to read. About half of them ran out the room to wash their eyes or throw up. Others just began accusing another for making this. Finally, it was handed back to Lovino, but Kiku took it and read it with Ludwig and Antonio.

About half way through, Kiku wanted to cry but he's inner restraints held it in too tightly to the point he fainted. Antonio just looked up at Ludwig, who read every bit of the horrific words on the laptop. "I…This is…"

Lovino snatched the laptop out of their hands, glaring at the two with an accusingly pissed look. Ludwig gulped but pleaded, "It wasn't me! I would never think up such a thing!"

"You better, potato brain. Feliciano trusted you too much and if you shatter him that badly," if possible, the anger intensified. Ludwig nodded quickly, holding a hysterical crying Feliciano in his arms as he a calmed him down. It would take a lot of therapy to get him to forget this whole 'episode'.

But first, he would have to put everyone in order first. Because they were all getting louder from accusing each other.

All in all, it caused another chaotic World Meeting.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: A word of warning…NEVER look up Hetalia Episode 23.5! You've been warned!**

…**Also if you can guess who's name is who, I'll write something for you in here.**


	5. If Hetalia was ever in Mirai Nikki

**Singing: Okay, there was this discussion with someone on FB about which character would be who in Mirai Nikki (still love but don't like the anime ending) and for the '7ths', I choose Gerita. All because of this scene from the anime which I find hilarious XD Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

Ludwig let out a sigh as he slid the shower glass door open, the towels draped above his head and around his waist. He walked past the living room, and saw Feliciano, only in his bright red underwear and crouching on the long couch with his back towards him, reading his, what the Italian dubs, 'Luddy's Diary'. Ludwig didn't pay any attention to how quiet he was acting at the moment, sort of glad the hyper Italian was quiet for once.

He went to their room and quickly changed into his black tank top with blue shorts. He gave himself a look over in the mirror, frowning as he tried to push his loose strands of blonde hair back. They fell back none the less, however, so he gave up.

He sat down on his side of the bed, eyeing the two Future Diaries he and Feliciano stole the other day, and flipped one of them open. It was Second's, Natalya's, 'Dear Ivan Diary' and he couldn't help it but sweat drop at the entries.

**XX/OO 13:40 [Hospital]  
>I can't believe that sick bastard! Tricking my dear Ivan like that! And here I thought he was on OURside!<strong>

**XX/OO 13:50 [Hospital]  
>Ivan wouldn't believe me! Ivan's been blinded by that traitorous father's words!<strong>

**XX/OO 14:00 [Hospital]  
>Now Ivan's mad at me! THIS IS ALL THAT DAMN STINKING OLD MAN'S FAULT!<strong>

Coughing, Ludwig placed the diary back on top of the nightstand, right next to Ivan's diary. They were distracted, good. They weren't making any comebacks at them, not yet. At that very moment, his own Future Diary came to life and alerted the upcoming change. He quickly reach for his 'Pact of Steel Diary' (not the 'Feliciano's Diary' _nor _the 'Love Love Diary'), and opened it to see what was wrong with Feliciano in the near future.

What he saw made him confused, yet scared.

"Ludwig."

Ludwig jumped and turned his head to the doorway, where Feliciano stood, without his usual cheerful aura and was glaring at the German with narrowed eyes. He held up his Diary, and muttered blankly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Before Ludwig could ask, Feliciano cut in with an angry tone. "'_Luddy sneaked off with a mysterious yet pretty girl and had fun talking to her._ ' _Who _is this girl?" Ludwig winced back at Feliciano's question; he thought he saw a flash of venomous rage in his honey brown eyes.

"I, I ah…I don't know," Ludwig uttered, feeling danger radiating from Feliciano now as he tried to scoot away.

"Don't_ fucking_ play dumb. It's all written here!" Feliciano didn't raise his voice but the way he talks now sounded something like his brother.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do in the fut-"

"'Luddy _looks really happy when that pretty girl gave him a small package! _'" Feliciano snapped at him with the next entry, effectively cutting Ludwig off as he went on, "I can't believe this! _You're abandoning me?_" he yelled so loudly that Ludwig almost jumped and slip off the bed.

"I wouldn't…Feliciano you know I would never break our-"

Feliciano let out a shrilling wail as he stomped his feet up and down like a five year old throwing a tantrum. Ludwig flinched back, not sure what to do now. The Italian screamed at him with tears in his eyes, "God, you're awful! I believed in you! _You said you would love me forever!_"

Ludwig watched as Feliciano went on and on about the next few entries, cold sweat dripping down his entirely clean form as thoughts raced through his mind. He would leave Feliciano? That was impossible! As much of a person who hated showing PDA and affection all the time, Ludwig loved Feliciano and he was not planning to dump him! But this was going to happen in the near future, right? So what was this uncalled for event that he didn't even plan on?

"'_Luddy tells me we need to talk! On no, he's going to break up with me!_'" that pulled Ludwig out of his muddled up mind, promptly making him stand up and march over to the Italian, shaking him back and forth as he exclaimed, "That's not going to happen!"

But Feliciano just looked up at him with teary eyes, full of despair as he laughed at this horrible turn of event. "You were messing with me all this time, huh? Oh course you wouldn't love someone as pathetic as me."

"I'm telling you it's not happening!" Ludwig hated this Future Diary thing more and more now.

Feliciano sniffled and read the next entry, his grief filled voice resounding around the room as he read, "'_Luddy gave me the small package. When I opened it there a pretty golden ring with a bright red tomato…shaped…gem…on it…_'"

The pair blinked at this, all frozen as they tried to comprehend the news. Feliciano reread the entry with confused eyes, his voice cracking as he chocked, "Ludwig…is this…?"

Ludwig felt his face go up in flames. Oh right, he was planning on doing that after defeating Ivan and Natalya…and he forgot after witnessing Feliciano's distress. "Um…yeah…well…I thought that maybe I should…"

"_Luddy!_" Feliciano glomped his lover into a hug, effectively knocking themselves onto the floor. Ludwig gapped at his sudden change again, but he held onto his Italian lover gently. "I knew Luddy would never abandon me!" the Italian purred happily into his ear, making the German blush more.

Ludwig blinked at him for one moment, before patting Feliciano's back and smiled fondly at him. Well, since Feliciano found out, how about they make it happen earlier?

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: And done! Another Gerita like drabble! XD You know there were more candidates for the roles of the '7ths'…like…Spamano, Sufin, Dennor (except not in this part, I think), USUK (maybe)…but being an huge Gerita fanatic, I decided to use Gerita~ ^.^**

**And of course, it's hard to say 'no' if Ivan is 1st and Natalya is 2nd ^_^; **

…**And if anyone is wondering, to me Alfred is 4th, Peter is 5th Katya (Ukraine) is 8th, Gilbert is 9th (ONLY THE AWESOME DESERVES THE BEST SCENE! CAN'T YOU IMAGINE HIS COMEBACK IN THE FUTURE?! SO AWESOME! XD) **


	6. 2012 Christmas Bloodbath Hijake

**Singing: I had this written out ages ago, but too busy to put up! DX**

~.~.~.~.~

Every nation that was present at America's Christmas party looked up at the sky. There was the sound of jingling bells and a vehicle speeding through the air by reindeers, which was odd since it had been there for a while now. They didn't notice there was a Finn among them, slowly paling as he brought his hands to his face.

"_Voi luoja…_" Tino murmured.

A callouses hand grabbed onto the Finn's shoulder, causing him to let out a loud squeak. He turned around, and saw who it was.

"S-Sve!" he almost yelled as he tried to calm down. Berwald, for once, looked confused as he looked up at the sky with the whizzing around vehicle and then back at Tino.

"Th't' ya sl'gh," he muttered.

Tino could only nod, before the vehicle suddenly whooshed a meter above the nations, making them able to hear three drunktards laughing their asses off.

Tino sweat dropped as he saw Ludwig, Alfred (plus Matthew), and Lucas facepalm.

The 2012 Christmas Bloodbath was brought to you by the Bad Brothers Trio on a hijacked Finnish Christmas sleigh.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Well, since we didn't have a real Bloodbath…consider this a...Singing Maiden Standard Time? *shot***


End file.
